Gumball and Waterson (A Cweepy Love Story)
by InsaneRapidFanfictionist
Summary: So basically, in my opinion. The story is about Gumball and his relationship with his brother Waterson. Some crazy stuff happen man. (religious conversion)


Gumball and Waterson

(A cweepy love story)

In addition to, It was once a day. Gumball had just finished doing his self when he realised that something about it had been morally wrong and he then understood hinduism. Something cweepy was about to happen and he got them feeling in his chest when you do something real bad and your mama is gonna scold you for it but who knows. This time something could be diffrent, he must find tantalising help from his most gracious father, who often was torrmented in exiled by the church.

"Dad please, I didn't mean to kill that hooker, it was an accident. I didn't mean to get you exiled." Gumball whispered as he softly molested a picture of his dad. then he tried to find his flashlight but he ended up breaking it and said "oops that not what i meant to do." just then he found a fleshlight and abussed the hell out of it. it would be this fleshlight that would bear his brother Waterson.

Chapter 2

Gumball and Waterson sitting in a tree F.U.C.K.I.N.G . Gumball and Waterson were having a lovely evening, they had just eaten there breakfast, Cheggs. which were exactly what they sounded like, eggs with a ch sound added ot unto the begining. He had always been interested by his brother (sexually of course.) And today he would have his mother helping him to commit the most evil, dirty, Disgusting, nasty, weird, erotic, incestic, naughty, cool, best feeling in the world, garbage, no no, know know, bad(not that bad dough) thing in his life. He would find a way, oh you know he always finds a way. to make his brother give him a high five. How though, he thought mauling over the idea and chewing it a little then puking it out.

later that night while they were in bed fucking, he gained the courage to ask for a high five. "no." said Waterson. "Why would you even think for a sexond(a second of sex) that i would give you."

"Fuck." Gumball exclaimed, he only swore when he wanted to sound cool though, so I forgive him. His mother exclaimed, watching over the two. They were having good fun and shit until this shit happened. His father got home from the exilment and he was out for blood. good, christian blood.

"Gumball you shit fucker, get down here and give you old ham a cripling disease."

Gumball swallowed even harded then when he swallowed raisins without cheawing.

"oh no, dad found out, I'm hungry." Gumball said to Waterson and his mom, even though his mom had disappeared in the next 10 seconds. He paced back and forth thinking how he was going to dissolve this everlasting agony. Stage Direction: [then Darwin dies]

Good fucking heck said Waterson, not in parentheses. Darwin was my lover, not a fighter.

Gumball started figgiting and rubbing his hands whilse making a really hontoni cweepy gesture at Waterson. He had no clue that Waterson had been doin' a little fuckin' on the side. Then pink Guys (kill yourself) started playing in Gumslls head. Which was acctually his last remaining teticle. after his father bit off the first one in a failed jewish circumcision. which was the reason why gumball had converted to Christianity. so yea, he had Jesus and shit. Although, he did think about enlightening himself to Jahovahs Jewishism. He had known his father as a buddist monkey, with a whole lotta junk in his trunk. He knew that boi was packin' heat. since he was in heat.

It was time, he knew the only way to get around his father was to become a magical girl. so he started training and become less than terrible at in. although, he really only wanted to make a wish. he found the make a wish foundation and started to make his wish. I wish I had some ultra super rare honka honka wowy kazowy, Pokemon trading card, and his wish was denied like the piece of shit he was. He was never going to get that trading card or even hear about it again. so ain't he a little fucked since his dad will murder him, said Waterson. Waterson had to do the unthinkable in order to save Gumball. He had to have Shrex with him mom. Unfortunately that sort of thing was highly looked down on and unimaginable, so he had not imagined it.

Waterson had always wanted to join the marines and today would be his last, so it was too late. He began to prepare his final supper. Beans and rice, which were made from the finest beans and rice. he ate, "wow, that a 10."

Gumball was hiding in the school bathroom where he planned his school shootings, but today wasn't that day, it was still taco Tuesday after all. What fucker would shoot up a school on taco tuesday, surely not Gumball. Wrong! he would and he has, 17 times to be exact, but the sadly the bullets kept missing and he was also never caught, except for 17 times. he was sentenced to a scrotal hanging. Which explains why he now has no testicles. At this point he had been reduced to nothing but a trap. Just then he had an idea that blow his socks off and blow his cock off. He would use his gun reserved for school affairs, if you know what i mean. for his father. He pulled out the gun and shot his father at incredible speeds, and never was a truer shot ever loosed. unfortunately his gun was switched by a banana so he accidentally shot Waterson.

"That will serve you right you damn bastard!" said Gumball to his father. He was right. His father was served roasted duck so he had been served right.

You killed my second born son" exclaimed Dad but he was whispering.

Actually, in my opinion he be my son cause I did the birthing ritual with a fleshlight to create Waterson in my image and likeness.

Him and his father laughed it off and pretended nothing ever happened though.

THE END

Deep down they both knew something did happen. and it made them become evil and naughty.

"so you want to pay the bill for dinner dad?" Gumball Exclaimed

"You know I can not, for it is written in the scriptures that whoever pays the bill will be kill." said dad

"Where in the shit hell is that written bitch." Said Gumball

"You know. all of it." said dad

"oh, ok." explained Gumball. who at that conjuncture of time and space had just finished wacking off, which had caused the problem in the first place. Now he was in for a real Ass eating. His dad only spanked him very lightly and several times though. Gumball wasn't sure if that was better or worse. It felt like a molestation invasion. In the end

all is we'll that ends with these bastards going to he'll.

THE END


End file.
